The Dragon-Ness Reviver
by Wolfia Thunderas
Summary: After Kiku, Heihachi, and Kyuzo's lives have passed, a dragoness girl comes, and brings them all back. But when it brings back an ancient demon to the rest of the world, all of the samurai will have to risk their lives to protect it. And maybe even give them. Again. HeihachixOC KyuzoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter ONE! XD

Silver rolled in her sleep, her silver hair beginning to get ruffled. "No… No… Kikuchiyo don't go! I'll miss you… Don't leave…" Silver's eyes shot open. "Oh God," she whispered. She flew out of her bed, and grabbed her tunic. She pulled it on, and grabbed her sword. She pulled on her shoes, and sneaked down the creaky stairs. When she reached the bottom, she crept over to where her family kept their coats and stuff. She picked up her jacket, and pulled her sword holder out of the closet as well. She pulled it over her head, and slipped her sword into it. Then she went into the kitchen, and grabbed a canteen, and filled it with water. Then she pulled a bag of beef jerky and some rice balls, and laid them on the table. She crouched down, and pulled some saddle bags out from the bottom cupboard. She stuffed the things that she had grabbed, and looked around for a piece of paper and a pen. When she found them, she wrote a note. It said; _Dear mom and dad, I'm sorry that I'm leaving you, but I have to do something very important. Bye. P.S. Tell Nariño that I'll miss him. Love you all, Silver. _When she was done writing, she put the paper on the table, and put the pen on top of it so it wouldn't go anywhere. She turned toward a dark hall way, and blew a kiss. She then turned on her heel, and grabbed her saddle bag. She carefully opened the door, went outside, and closed it again. She ran to the shed, and opened the door. Her horse was standing there. She put its bridle on it, and tossed the saddle bag onto its rump. "Okay, boy. Let's get out of here," Silver said to her horse that had just woken up. He snorted, pawed the ground, and ran out the open door. She looked over her shoulder, and watched as her house was being left behind. She could feel tears sting her eyes, but she held them back. She looked ahead of her once more, and continued on into the night.

Silver looked up into the bright blue sky. Her mind was thinking of Kiku and Heihachi. _I wonder how those two are. Heh. Still bickering, most likely. _ Silver thought. She had met the seven samurai once, when some bandits were trying to take her rice. She had a sword then, but she didn't know how to use it. But she had pulled it out anyway. But when the bandit knocked it away, and was about to kill her, Heihachi leaped in the way, and blocked it. Silver was so surprised, that she couldn't even speak! And then Kiko jumped in, and sliced the bandit in two. _Man… I really miss those guys. _Silver shook them out of her head, and got up. She walked over to her horse, which was grazing in the shade of a tree a few feet away. Silver climbed up onto the horse's back, and started to trot. They went on for an hour, when Silver's horse stopped moving all together. **SNAP! **Silver jerked her head over her shoulder, and watched the bushes. They quivered, and Silver pulled out her sword. She slowly turned her horse the same direction as she was looking. She got ready to charge at whatever came out. But, what came out of the bushes, wasn't a bandit. Or an enemy, for that matter. Well, at least not an enemy that **she **knew of. It was Katsushiro. He charged at Silver, and was ready to swing at her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Silver said, leaping off her horse, and charging at him as well. When Katsushiro lunged with his sword at Silver, she merely blocked it, and leaped above him. She flipped her sword over, so that it was flat, and slammed it against his head. Katsushiro did a hard face plant to the ground, and Silver landed ever so **gracefully** close by. She got up, and walked over to him, and pointed her sword at his head. "Get up, would you Katsushiro? You are such a bother," Silver said, knowing that he would hate that. And, as Silver had thought in her head that he would do, he leaped up, and held his sword out. Silver slapped her face with her hand. "Don't you know how to defend yourself, Katsushiro? Jeesum," Silver complained. Katsushiro looked at her, and said; "Silver? Is that you?" Silver quietly groaned. "The one and only!" she said. She sheathed her sword, and leaned against a tree. Katsushiro sheathed his sword also, and looked at her. "So," Silver said, "do you know where Kikuchiyo and Heihachi Hayashida are? I've been missing them, and I heard that you were with them," Silver asked. Katsushiro looked a little surprised. "Uh… Kinda. You should come with me. There's… There's something that you should know," he said. He walked back to the bushes, and pushed through them. Silver looked a little suspicious, but grabbed her horse's rains and fallowed Katsushiro.

Silver and Katsushiro walked for about ten minutes, than the Kana village came into view. "Whoa," Silver exclaimed quietly. "So this is the village that I heard so much about?" Katsushiro nodded. "You guessed it. Come on," he said, leading her down a path way. In another minute, they were inside the Kana village, and were walking over to a hut, house… thing. : P When they went in, Rabeth saw Kanbei sitting there. "Oh! Hello, Kanbei. I'm Silver. I've heard about you," Rabeth said, bowing slightly. "I can say the same thing to you, young samurai," Kanbei said. He got up and turned around to face Silver. "How can I help you?" Silver cuffed the ground with her shoe, and had a blank expression as she was fishing for something to say. Then she seemed to gather her words together. "I want to know what happened to the samurai Heihachi Hayashida and Kikuchiyo," she said, trying to act tough. Kanbei looked surprised. "Oh. It's a long story, young samurai. Please, sit down, and I will begin," he said. Silver nodded, and sat down, not really sure that she really wanted to know what Kanbei had to say. Then Kanbei started the long story about how Heihachi and Kiko had died. When Kanbei was finished, he fell silent. In fact, the entire room had fallen silent when the story became more serious. A tear fell down Silver's face, as she tried to take in everything that she had just heard. She got up, and walked over to an open window. "So… Kikuchiyo, and Heihachi, are… Gone?" Silver whispered, tears beginning to fall down her face. When Kanbei didn't answer, Silver knew it was true. "Da**! Why couldn't I be here when this happened?! I can't believe that I even let it…!" Silver growled, slamming her fist on the window sill. "Young samurai, it's not your fault that their lives have passed. It is no one's fault. You can trust me on that," Kanbei said. "Heihachi! Kikuchiyo! Why did you have to leave me?! I barely got to see you, and now you're gone?! WHY?!" Silver cried. "I never even got to say goodbye!" Kanbei stood up, and walked to Sabeth. "Young samurai, no one can control who lives, and who dies. It is no one's fault, and no one can change it. It's done," he said. "No," Silver said, with new strength in her tone. "It's not done. I know a way…" Silver said. She wiped away her tears, and started over to the door. When she popped it open, and walked out, she ran into Shichiroji. "Sorry," Silver said darkly. She didn't have time for pleasantries. She pushed passed him, and walked on. "Huh. Who was that?" Shichiroji said, watching Silver walk away. He looked around, than started walking over to Kanbei's.

Silver walked to a river that was crystal clear. She crouched down, and put her hand in the water. She swirled it around, than began to think, _Hmm… Maybe Heihachi and Kiku are still alive! It's possible, isn't it? I mean, come on! There has to be a way to find out! I know there's a way! _Then Silver got an idea. She closed her eyes, and put her hands into fists. Then she put her fists together, and whispered; _"Oh mighty dragon of Earth and space, help me figure out what I am going through. Help me help others that are dealing with pain like mine." _When Silver was finished, a blue and green dragon appeared in her head. "Yes Silver? How may I be of service?" Cicerone (the dragon) boomed. "I just want to know. Are Heihachi and Kikuchiyo still alive? Or are they able to be returned to us?" Silver said, bowing her head. Cicerone was silent for a moment, then said; "Yes, Silver, my child. There is." Silver looked up. "How father? How can I bring them back to us?" Silver asked. "You must go to that cave over that mountain, and go on the outside of the pool. Turn into your true form, and use your power to bring them back," Cicerone whispered. "Is there a catch?" Silver asked. "Yes. If you try to bring them back to close together at a time, then you will pass out," Cicerone said. "Oh. Okay. And, where will they appear?" Silver asked. Cicerone said; "They will come out of the pool in front of you. But when they come out, try to knock them out. If they see you in your true form, they will fall back into the water, and will not return," Cicerone said. He bowed his head, and began to fade. "Goodbye, my child," he whispered. Silver bowed also, and said; "Thank you, father. Goodbye." Then Cicerone faded completely. "Hmm… I guess that I should leave now, shouldn't I?" Silver said. She shrugged, got up, and walked back to the Kana village. She would tell Kanbei and the other samurai what she had learned. She would also tell Komachi and Kirara about what she could do.

"Hey! Komachi, are you here? Hey!" Silver yelled, as she walked through the Kana village. "Yeah?" Komachi yelled back as she trotted out of a house. Silver walked over to her. "Oh, Silver! Was' up?" Komachi exclaimed, hugging Silver's leg. "Uh, I need to speak with you and your sister. "Really? Okay," Komachi said, letting go of Silver's leg. "This way," Komachi said, leading Silver over to the house that she came out of. When they walked in, Kirara was sitting there, making rive balls. "Uh, Kirara? May I speak with you for a moment?" Silver said. Kirara looked up from her working. "Oh, yes Silver," Kirara said, getting up. She walked over to Silver, and Silver told Komachi and Kirara about what she could do. "What? You can bring Kiku back?" Komachi exclaimed. Silver nodded, and Komachi started to cry. "I can't believe it… KIKU!" Komachi yelled, smiling and grabbed Silver's waist. "I couldn't be happier," Komachi said. Kirara, of course, couldn't say the same. "You shouldn't," she said. Silver and Komachi looked at Kirara and Komachi growled. "We could disturb them, if you know what I mean," Kirara said, trying to act like the elder. Komachi looked mad. And I mean mad. : "We can bring them back, and that's what we're going to do, even **if **you don't like it, sister!" Komachi growled. "And you can't stop us. I'm going with Silver to bring them back, and that's that!" Komachi yelled. She hopped off Silver, grabbed Silver's hand, and stalked out of the door. "Oh. Okay Komachi. Let's go get them back," Silver said. Komachi let go of Silver's hand, and Silver put her hand on Komachi's head, and they walked off to the mountains.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter TWO! XD

While they were walking along a path, it got dark, and Komachi had crawled onto Silver's shoulders, and fell asleep about half way to the mountain. Silver heard Komachi's soft little voice say; "Kiku…" Silver smiled. She was happy that Komachi was going to see Kiku again. And that means that she can see Kiku too! Silver missed Kiku and Heihachi. When the sun came up, Komachi woke up, and said groggily; "Are we there yet?" Silver looked up. "Almost," Silver said. She stopped walking, and carefully sat Komachi on the ground. Silver sat down as well, and pulled out her bag. She pulled out a rice ball, broke it in half, and gave one half to Komachi, and ate the other half. "Mmm! These are delicious!" Komachi said smiling. Silver also smiled. "Aren't they? My mom made them," Silver said, proudly. Komachi took another large bite, and then muffled; "Where is your mom, Silver?" Silver didn't speak for a moment. "She's far off in my life. I don't plan on seeing her any time soon, but I do plan on going back home sometime," Silver said. "Oh," Komachi said. She ate the last bit of her rice ball, and jumped up. "Let's go get Kiku back!" Siler smiled. "Now you're talking. Let's go," Silver said. She picked up her bag, got up, and started walking to the mountain once more. Komachi fallowed, and started talking about her and Kiku. "Wow. I didn't even think that you would want to marry Kiku! That's so sweet!" Silver said, smiling. "I know. I miss him…" Komachi said. "And it doesn't help how my stupid sister wouldn't let me say goodbye before he went into battle and died. I only saw him once before he actually died," Komachi said. She punched her fist, and growled. "She didn't even cry when I found Kiku's feet! His body had melted off. Or at least that's what it looked like, anyway," Komachi said. They walked along for a little longer, until Komachi ran ahead. "Hey Komachi! Where are you going?" Silver yelled after her. Komachi looked at Silver over her shoulder. "You can't catch me! You can't catch m-" Komachi never finished her sentence. When Silver heard Komachi's taunting stop, she ran ahead to see what happened. But what she saw, wasn't really all that bad. Komachi had splatted into a cave wall. "Ouch… Hard…" Komachi whispered, as she peeled herself off of the wall. "Komachi," Silver said, astonished. Komachi fell on her butt, and looked up at Silver. "What?" she asked. "You found it. You found the Cave of Return."

"The Cave of Return? Is this where we can get Kiku back? Is it?" Komachi prodded. Silver looked around the cave for a moment, than nodded. "Yes Komachi. Let's go in," Silver said. She slowly walked in, and Komachi fallowed her. It was pretty dark inside the cave, and Komachi grabbed Silver's pant leg. "Silver, I'm scared," she whispered. Silver laid one hand on the wall, and the other on Komachi's head. "It's okay, Komachi. Just keep a hold of my leg, okay?" Silver asked. "No problem," Komachi whimpered. They walked along in the dark for another minute, then they appeared in a clearing, with an ice blue pond in the middle. Silver walked over to it, and Komachi fallowed close behind her. "Komachi? Can you keep a secret?" Silver asked. Komachi looked up at Silver. "What type of secret?" she asked. Silver felt uneasy. "It's about bringing Kiku and Heihachi back. You can't tell anyone if you see me in my true form, okay? Because if you did, I would have to get my father Cicerone to erase that part of your memory," Silver said. "Okay," Komachi said. Silver nodded her thanks, then led Komachi over to a crevis in the far wall. "Stay here, and try not to look at me, got it? No matter how much you want to, don't. It would hurt your heart," Silver said to Komachi as she took off her coat to make the crevis less hard. Komachi looked up at Silver with pleading eyes. "Okay," she whispered. Komachi snuggled into Silver's coat that she left there, and covered her head. "Don't worry… this should help you sleep so that you don't see anything…" Silver said, placing her hand on Komachi's head. Silver concentrated, and sent something special into Komachi's head. It was a memory of her and Kiku. Silver knew that it would help her sleep. When Silver was finished with the memory, she got up, and walked to the pond. She cupped her hands in the water, lifted some of the holy water onto her head, and carefully poured it on her head. Then she stood up straight, looked at the ceiling, and let the "magic" work. She could feel the water changing inside of her, and could feel her face and body begin to change. She was taking her true form. Her face became more like a dragon, and she grew wings and a tail. While she changed, she could hear her Holy Father, and her birth father, speaking to her in the same way, but in a different language. Silver's wings hit the ceiling, as she became half dragon, her true form. When she had finished this, and slipped into the pond, and swam to the bottom. When she reached the bottom, it became the surface. She crawled out of the water, and stood on the water's edge. She turned around, and looked at the water. She couldn't believe it. She had the Holy water all over her. Now it was time to do the hard part. She had to use all of her energy, and charge it into the water, and bring back the person that's life had passed. When she began doing this, she started to growl. Then she began to roar. While she did this, a figure started to morph above the water. First it was made of water, then seamed to change into a real person. Then Silver made a mistake. She was charging too much. Two figures were beginning to show above the water. Silver shot out the last bit of her energy when this happened, turned into her human form, and fell to the ground. She panted, as the straining made her breath labored. "Silver! Sil_ver! It's okay! W__e__r__e h__e__r__e!"_

Silver woke up groggily on cold stone. Then she passed out, and then came to once more. Except this time, she was on some type of mat. When her eyes opened fully, she saw Komachi looked at her from above. "Silver! Hey, are you alive?" Komachi asked. Silver's vision became fuzzy, and she tried to sit up. But when she did, something stopped her. "Whoa, take it easy there," a familiar voice said. When Silver was laid down again, she looked to her side, and saw Heihachi sitting there. "Heihachi? Is that you?" Silver asked, fuzzily. Heihachi smiled. "The one and only." Silver's vision became clear, and she bolted upright, leaned over, and exclaimed; "Heihachi! I missed you so much!" Silver grabbed Heihachi, and hugged him tightly. Heihachi wasn't sure what to do, so he just hugged her back. "Aww!" Silver heard two voices saying at once. When she let go of Heihachi, and peered over towards the wall that Komachi usually sat, Kiku stood. "Kiku!" Silver exclaimed, standing up. She ran over to Kiku, and hugged him. "Uh…" Kiku wondered. "Hi," he said. Silver let Kiku go, and Kiku started to ask; "Hey, do you have any idea why me and Heihachi are doing he-" Silver quickly interrupted him. "You bet I do!" Heihachi looked over to Silver. "I brought you back," Silver said, sheepishly. "You did?" Heihachi asked. Silver thought that he was mad at her. Heihachi smiled, and ran over to her. He grabbed her, and swung her around. "Thank you so much!" Heihachi exclaimed. "I'm so grate full!" When they stopped spinning, Komachi asked; "Do you think that we should get out of here?" Silver's eyes popped open. "Oh yeah. Let's go!" Silver said, grabbing Heihachi's hand. She led him outside, and Kiku fallowed them, with Komachi on his shoulder. "Let's get home," Silver said. She and Heihachi walked side by side, holding hands, all the way to the Kana village. With Kiku and Komachi chit-chatting away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter THREE! XD

"How far **is**__the Kana village, anyway?" Kiku asked. Komachi answered; "Just a few ways ahead, Kiku. We'll get there in a half hour, I'm guessing." Silver and Heihachi were ahead of them. "Hey, Heihachi, do you still like rice as much as you did before you passed?" Silver asked, hoping that she wasn't intruding on his personal business. "You betchya! I still can't get enough of it!" Heihachi answered with a smile. "Oh, good!" Silver said, with a manga kitty smile. She stuffed her hand into her bag, and pulled out a rice ball. "Here you go," Silver said, handing it to Heihachi. "No way! A RICE BALL!" Heihachi happily took it, and started nibbling on it. Silver smiled. "Hope you like it. My mom made it," Silver said. "Mmm! It'sh sho good!" Heihachi said, his voice muffled by the rice ball. They walked along for a while, than Heihachi stopped. "We have trouble," Heihachi said. He reached to his side to bring out his sword, which wasn't there. "What the- Where's my sword?" he asked franticly. "Oh no! I forgot to grab them before I left!" Silver said. Kiku noticed that his sword was missing also, and he had wandered over to Heihachi and Silver. He got in the way just in case he had to defend Komachi, who had hopped off of his shoulder, and hid behind his leg. Silver pulled out her sword, and got ready to fight. They stood there for a moment, when something leaped out of the bushes. It was a bandit. He ran to Silver, who smacked him in the side with her sword. The bandit fell to the ground, stunned. Than more bandits came out of the brush around the group, and they all had swords. "What are we gonna do Kiku?" Komachi asked frightfully. Kiku ran towards Silver, grabbed the bandit's sword and tossed it to Heihachi. When Heihachi caught the sword, he had Komachi stay behind him. Kiku picked up the bandit on the ground, and snapped its back. Then he ran towards the other bandits, and used the dead bandit as a blunt weapon. He smacked into two other bandits, and killed them. "For the Kana village!" Silver screamed, and started running at the bandits. She sliced through two of them at once, when one in front of her sliced her stomach, and Silver yelled in pain, and held her free hand to her gut. She charged the bandit, and thrust her sword into its gut. The bandit staggered back, and fell to the ground. Silver's breath was labored, as blood poured from her wound. She almost fell to the ground, when another bandit charged at her from behind. "Oh no, you don't!" Kiku roared. He ran at the bandit, and smashed it in the back. It flew into the sky. And when it landed on the ground, and smacked into another bandit, that then fell to the ground as well. Heihachi, Silver, and Kiku fought hard for about five minutes, until all of the bandits were dead. "That's better," Kiku commented, as Komachi ran over to him, and crawled up to his shoulder. "Good job, Kiku!" Komachi said, hugging his head. "Yeah, good fight Silver," Heihachi said, walking over to her. Silver looked up from a corps, and tried to stand. Then a weird sound came out of the brush, and a bandit leaped out. Its face was half sliced into pieces. Silver used the last of her energy to run up to it, and tackle it into the bushes. Kiku, Heihachi, and Komachi all looked at where the two had disappeared to. When the rustling, punching, and other things that they could hear stopped, Heihachi ran through the bushes, and Kiku fallowed, with a curious Komachi on his shoulder. "Silver!" Heihachi said. When Kiku and Komachi burst through the bushes, they found Heihachi by Silver's side. He was trying to cover Silver's stomach with his coat. When Kiku and Komachi reached Silver, they bent down, and Komachi hopped off. "Is she okay?" Kiku asked Heihachi. "Only Cicerone can tell. But I think that my answer would be no," Heihachi said. While they all watched Silver, they could see that Heihachi's coat was beginning to become blood soaked. Komachi looked at Kiku. "Will you carry her to the Kana village, Kiku?" she asked him. "Sure thing, sprout," Kiku answered, carefully picking up Silver. "We have to get there **now**, okay Kiku? She's in really bad shape," Heihachi said, standing up. "Let's get going then!" Komachi said. And they all hurried down the path, and over to the Kana village.

"Ugh! Look at this mess!" Savurise (sav-oo-riss) growled. He bent to the ground when he saw blood all over in one area. He put his hand in it, then lifted his hand up to his nose, and sniffed it. He smiled. "She was here. I know it," Savurise happily informed. He stood up, and looked at a path, that had blood drops on it. He sniffed the air again, and could smell Silver. "Oh, my precious little pearl. You can't stay away from me forever," he snickered, and flew down the pathway, almost seeming that he turned into mist.

"Is she going to be okay?" Heihachi asked Setsu, as the old woman took off Heihachi's coat that was lying on Silver's bloody stomach. Heihachi took his blood washed coat, and handed it to Komachi, who took it outside to put it in some water. Kiku fallowed her just in case any bandits tried to attack her. "Oh Cicerone…" Setsu said sadly, as she put a wet cloth on Silver's wound. Even though the cloth was just laid there, it became partially red. Heihachi winced when he saw that. "Young man, can you go over there and grab that blue, wet mix on that little shelf for me?" Setsu asked Heihachi. He nodded, walked over there, picked up the mix, and came back to the woman. She thanked him, and put her hand in the mix. She lifted the cloth, and put the mix on Silver's wound, and gently rubbed it in. Silver whimpered when the woman did this, but the woman couldn't stop. This mix was special, to keep away any infections. When the woman was finished, she pulled out a dressing (just so you know, when I say dressing, I mean a type of bandage, not the food dressing. . ). "Can you carefully lift her? Only a few inches, so I can reach under her," Setsu asked. Heihachi nodded, and carefully slipped his hands under Silver's back, and lifted her to a sitting position. Setsu then wrapped Silver's waist in dressing, and used a type of tape stuff to hold it together. "Okay, you can put her down now," Setsu said to Heihachi. He carefully laid Silver down again, and covered her with a blanket. Silver groaned, and Setsu picked up her things, and left the room. Heihachi stayed where he was, and stroked Silver's hair. Just then, he remembered something about Silver. He saw her turn into a dragon! Was she a Dragoness, a "mythical" creature, which was said to have a dragon father, and a human mother? Heihachi just didn't know. He shook his head, and stood up. He would be back tomorrow. He said goodbye quietly, and left. _Don't worry, Silver. I'll get you healed. I promise. _

_**Sorry about the shorter chapter! I apologize! But I thought that this was a good place to end this chapter! Besides, I'm writing these chapters pretty fast! (P.S. If you want to see more of my work, I have a YouTube account, and my name is Wolfia Thunderas).Please, RxR! Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter FOUR! XD

Heihachi sat by a river, and watched some fish swim around. He noticed one, that wasn't moving at all. It was just floating there, staring at Heihachi with wide eyes. Heihachi made a funny face at the fish, trying to scare it into leaving. But it didn't work. It just stared. Heihachi was disturbed by the fish, and moved around, and tried a tone of things to make the fish stop. But nothing worked. It just wouldn't stop staring. _What a creep…_ Heihachi thought. He got up, and walked away, while the fish never moved an inch. Heihachi was taking the long way back to Silver, by going through the woods. He had gotten his sword back, same with Kiku. She he was safe if anything attacked. Heihachi stopped cold, when a ton of rustling, and yelling came from behind some trees. Heihachi ran over to them when he heard Kiku's voice. But when Heihachi half pushed past the bushes, he saw Kiku playing with the farm boys. He was pretending to be a bandit, and they were pretending to be the samurai. Heihachi smiled as they all fought. He watched one more minute of them, and then went on his way once more. While he walked, he saw Komachi by a river. She had her feet in the water, and was gently swishing them around. Heihachi looked at her, and then continued. When he finally got back to the place where Silver was staying, he heard some commotion coming from around her house. Heihachi quickened his pace, until he came to a stop outside of Silver's house, when a farmer ran up to him, and said; "Great samurai, thank goodness you've come! That girl is going crazy! She smashing into walls, and won't stop!" Heihachi looked at the door, and then the famer, then the door again. "Have you tried anything?" Heihachi asked. "Yes! We've tried to calm her, but nothing worked!" the farmer exclaimed pitifully. Heihachi shook his head, and opened the door a crack. "Great samurai, what in the name of Cicerone are you doing? She'll see you, and then you're her lunch!" the farmer exclaimed again. Heihachi just peeked at the raging Silver. "I'm just looking, to see if I can find the problem," Heihachi said. He saw Silver, who had turned into her true form. Heihachi's eyes grew wide, and his pupils dilated. "Has anyone tried to go in there earlier?" Heihachi asked frightfully. The farm said; "Yes! They went in there a little early to give her some breakfast, since they could hear that she was awake!" Heihachi grew still. "Oh God no… Someone saw her!" Heihachi zipped around, and grabbed the farmer. "Who?! Who went in there?!" Heihachi demanded. The farmer struggled in Heihachi's tight grip. "Ague (ag-roo-ey)! He lived that way!" the farmer said. "Go! Go find him, and don't let him say a thing about it!" Heihachi aid, dropping the farmer, who nodded, got up, and ran to Ague's house. Heihachi rubbed his hand together, and looked in through the door again. But he didn't see Silver raging. He saw her in a corner, crying, with her bloody bandages still hanging in her stomach. Heihachi didn't know what to do. So he closed the door quietly, and ran off to find Kanbei.

"Kanbei! Kanbei! Hey, are you in here?" Heihachi yelled when he had found Kanbei's house. "Hello?! IS ANYONE HERE?!" Heihachi yelled again. Then from behind, he saw Kanbei standing there, with his finger in his ear. "Ow?" Kanbei said, and Heihachi blushed with embarrassment. "Uh… I have some trouble going on over with Silver. You see…" and Heihachi told Kanbei everything. When Heihachi was finished, Kanbei looked very interested. "So, what are you going to do, Heihachi?" Kanbei asked. Heihachi shook his head, unsure. "I guess that I should go and see if I can 'tame' her," Heihachi said, getting up, and walking over to the door. Kanbei got up as well, and they both walked to the door. "I'm going with you, then. Who knows what could happen," Kanbei commented. They walked along, until they reached Silver's house. When Kanbei peeked through the door, he saw Silver, glaring at the wall. At first, Kanbei didn't understand. But when he looked closer, he noticed a name on the wall. It said Savurise. Kanbei wondered who he was. He watched for a moment, than was startled when Silver roared, and slashed the name. What she left behind, was a huge slash mark in the wall. "Heihachi, we need to go in carefully. Or else she'll grab you, and rip you to shreds. Got it?" Kanbei asked Heihachi. Heihachi nodded grimly. "Silver?" Heihachi whispered. Silver's head shot around, her pretty blue eyes turned red with rage. She stared at him for a moment, than leaped his direction. Heihachi's world went in slow-motion, as Silver smacked into Heihachi, and grabbed him between her arms. Heihachi thought that Silver was about to kill him, until he was lying there, with Silver curled up next to him, hugging him and crying on his shoulder. They sat there, and Heihachi reached over, and stroked Silver's hair. Silver looked at him with pleading eyes, that had not yet turned back to their pretty blue. Silver started to calm down, until she looked up, and saw Kanbei standing by the house. Silver shot up like a trap snapping shut, and stood over Heihachi. "Get away from us!" Silver roared. Her eyes turned completely red, and her pupils dilated into tiny slits. She shot forward, and smacked into Kanbei. They both fell to the ground. While Silver had fallen a few feet away from Kanbei, she couldn't move. She grabbed her head, than screeched. Kanbei had tried to get up, and help Heihachi up, but Silver's screeching had hurt his head, and he fell to his knees, and held his hands up to cover his ears. "No Kanbei! You hurt Kiku! You chopped off his head," Silver growled, leaping over to Kanbei, "Insulted him," she grabbed Kanbei by the front of his shirt. "And you have always said that he wasn't a samurai," Silver growled in his face. "But he was always a better samurai then you ever have been." Silver snapped, dropping Kanbei back to the ground. She stepped over him, and walked to a river by the half beaten house. She slipped in like a snake, and swished under water. Kanbei had scrambled to his feet, and helped Heihachi. "Silver!" Heihachi cried, running to the water. He looked at it, and looked uncertain. Kanbei walked over to him, and noticed what Heihachi was staring at. When you looked closer, you would be able to see ice blue water swirling around. "Look out!" Heihachi leaped backward, and shoved Kanbei back in the process. Silver shot up out of the water, and was in the mist of swirling ice blue water. While it covered her, Heihachi and Kanbei had to cover their eyes because of the light. When they were able to look again, they saw Silver in her human form. She looked up at them, and walked over to them. When she walked ashore, she stalked right up to Heihachi, and hugged him. Heihachi hugged her back. Kanbei just turned on his heel, and walked away. They stood there, for some time. Or, the rest of that day, as a matter of fact.

**Sorry if this was a short chapter! Please RxR! Thanks! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter FIVE! XD

Heihachi and Silver walked along in the night, holding hands. "Help!" Silver and Heihachi stopped walking, and looked around. "Did you hear that?" Heihachi asked. Silver nodded. "Yeah, I think it came from the other side of the river!" she exclaimed. "Let's go!" Heihachi yelled, diving into the water. Silver leaped in after him, and they swam to the other side.

When they burst out of the water, and through the woods on the other side of the river, they found a teenage girl crying over a bloody body. "Is that…" Silver began to ask. "Kyuzo…" Heihachi finished for her. (**Okay. Yes, that is Kyuzo. I changed it around a bit, and I made Kyuzo survived fighting the Capital. He lived, but he still got shot. But, right now it doesn't even really matter. 'Cause he just died. Again) **"Hey, are you okay?" Heihachi asked, slowly. The girl looked up at him, and made a wailing noise. Heihachi looked around, and Silver walked over to the girl. "Hey, it's okay," Silver said putting her hand on the girl's shaking shoulders. "He's gone! Those pieces of scrap killed him!" the girl sobbed, her shoulders shaking harder. Silver felt tears start to sting her eyes. She shook them away, and kneeled at the girl's side. "Listen, you look really beat up. How about you come with us, and we'll get you cleaned up?" Silver said kindly. The girl looked up at her with pleading eyes. Silver felt her heart burn with anger, bitterness, and sorrow. They killed Kyuzo, a well-known and trained samurai. And they left this poor girl without him. Silver felt her anger bubble and sputter inside of her heart. She wanted to kill them. Every one of those pieces of shrapnel. She clenched her fist, but held her anger inside of her, so that she wouldn't start yelling. She took a deep breath, and looked the girl in the eye. "It's okay. We'll take you with us, and same with Kyuzo. We'll take care of you," Silver said. The girl sniffled, and wiped away her tears, and asked; "Promise?" Silver half-smiled. "Promise," Silver said back. The girl gave a tiny, weak smile, and looked at her. "Okay…" the girl's smile faded off of her face, just as soon as it appeared. "But, you're the only one here! How are you going to carry-" Silver interrupted her. "Don't worry. I have a friend over there," Silver said, nodding her head in Heihachi's direction. Heihachi looked over at them, and walked over. "So, Silver, can I talk to you for a minute?" Heihachi asked. "What is it, Heihachi?" Silver asked. Heihachi looked uneasy. "How **are **we going to get Kyuzo back to the village with us?" Silver hadn't thought of that. "We could both carry him?" Silver suggested. They looked at the girl, who was just sitting there, stroking Kyuzo fuzzy hair. "RAAAAH!" Silver, Heihachi, and the girl all jumped as someone behind the trees, uh, roared. Then, they all saw a bandit fly above the trees. And, guess who? Kiku jumped up after it, and sliced it in half. Silver and Heihachi scrambled to the girl's other side, closest to the trees. After a few moments, Kiku walked out with a bandit slumped over his shoulder. "Was' up?" he said. Silver's jaw dropped, as she noticed that he didn't have **one** bandit over his shoulder, no. He had **TWO.** Kiku looked down at the girl, who was shivering with fright. Kiku knew why. He shook his head, and looked at Heihachi and Silver. "Need some help?" Kiku asked. Silver and Heihachi nodded. "You bet we do."

Heihachi and Silver had helped the girl into the village, while Kiku took Kyuzo limp body over to, well, somewhere (*shrugs* Even **I** don't know. And **I'M **the one writing the story!) . While Heihachi went to get the girl something to eat, Silver took the girl to her house. She settled the girl down on her bed, and sat down. _Boy,_ Silver thought. _It's a good thing that we fixed this house before we met this girl. She would be wondering; "Why the heck do they have giant slash marks in their wall?" _Silver shook her head, and looked out the window. She saw Heihachi coming, with a platter of rice balls. Silver went to the door, and opened it for him. He thanked her by nodding, and he set the plate on a table. He took out a smaller plate, and put about five or six of the rice balls, and took them to the girl. Silver picked one up, and started munching. _Tomorrow, I'm going to find out who that girl is…_Silver could hardly finish that thought, when something smacked her brain into mush. (Not literally! It just felt like that.) Silver dropped her rice ball, and grabbed her head with her hands. She could feel herself morphing into a dragon. "No!" Silver screamed. She ran over to a tree, and smacked her head against it. _**What's wrong, Silver? Don't you want to say hi? **_Silver knew that voice. It was Shamerone. A.K.A: The Devil. He was like a dragon, except darker. Like, red mixed with black. He was an ugly beast, and he had tortured Silver when she was little. **"LEAVE ME ALONE!" **Silver screamed, smacking her head against the tree over and over, until her head was bleeding. She started to cry, as she sank to her knees. The pain was too much! Then she thought through her pain. If she was going to do this, who was going to bring Kyuzo back? _Oh God, Cicerone, please, make him leave me alone! I have duties that I need to accomplish!_ Silver screamed in her head. Heihachi ran out the door, followed by the girl that they had found earlier. Heihachi put his hand on Silver's shoulder. "Hey, Ranijra? (Ran-ih-ra) Will you go get Kiku? He's over that way," Heihachi asked, pointing over towards the village. She nodded, and ran to the village. Heihachi stayed with Silver, as she couldn't take the pain. She screamed, and flew into the river that was close by. Then when she burst out again, she was holding a light blue shape. It looked like Kyuzo! She flew above Heihachi, and over to where Kiku had put Kyuzo's body. "So that's what's going on!" Heihachi exclaimed. He ran into the village, and got Ranijra.

Silver landed by Kyuzo's body, and laid the light blue shape on his chest. It went into him, and Kyuzo all of a sudden, jerked upright. When he looked up, he saw Silver in her dragon form. "What are you?" he gasped, in his deep voice, which sounded more raspy, at the moment. Silver didn't answer, and just flew into the sky, and headed toward the moon. Kyuzo scrambled to his feet, and ran off to find his sword.

"Kyuzo!" Ranijra exclaimed, hugging Kyuzo as soon as he came through the door. Kyuzo carefully moved his sword the other way, hugged her back, and saw Heihachi sitting by the wall. "Where is she?" Kyuzo asked, letting go of Ranijra. Heihachi looked up. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

**What do you think about this chapter? Well, I got into a writing block, so I'll continue the next chapter later! Please RxR! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter SIX! XD

Heihachi and Kyuzo were walking along a path, with Kiku, Kanbei, and Komachi behind them. "Where do you think she went, Kiku?" Komachi asked, looking at Kiku. "I have no idea, sprout," Kiku answered, looking at her. He thought for a moment, than shrugged. "Somewhere where dragons would go," Kiku said. "The mountains, maybe?" Kiku said. Heihachi and Kyuzo stopped dead in their tracks. "Kiku!" Heihachi yelled. Kiku stopped walking, and pointed at himself. "Me?" he said. Heihachi nodded. "Yes you! You figured it out!" Heihachi said excitedly. He shifted his gaze over everyone, then said; "I know where Silver's going!"

Silver flew far above the ground, looking below her. He stopped, and turned around. With her dragon vision, she looked about three miles behind her, and saw about five people walking her direction. Se squinted, and saw who it was. She gasped as she realized what they were doing. "No!" Silver said, in a dragon tone. "They can't have found out were I'm going!" she whispered, turning back around, and flying faster than before. "I have to get there before they can!"

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Kiki said. Kyuzo listened for a moment, and said; "Yes, I heard it. It sounded like a dragon-" Kyuzo stopped in mid-sentence. "Oh God… She's close!" Heihachi said, beginning to run. When he had run about ten feet or so, he turned around and yelled; "Come on!" They all started running after Heihachi.

Silver landed heavily on the cold stone floor, and skidded a few feet. She fell after a few seconds of skidding on the cold floor, and when she stopped skidding, she stumbled upright, and walked wobbly deeper into the cave. When she got to a red and blue river, she kneeled by the water. "_Oh, Cicerone, come and greet me now,_" Silver said, closing her eyes. In her mind, she thought of her father, Cicerone the dragon, and he appeared in front of her. "Yes, my daughter?" Cicerone said, coming close to Silver. Silver opened her eyes, and looked Cicerone in the eye. "My father, you called for me?" Silver asked, and Cicerone nodded. "Yes, my child. I have bad news for you," said Cicerone. Silver looked at him, and he came closer. But then he looked up at the ceiling. "When you revived your friends, a demon had come with them," Cicerone said sadly. Silver didn't know what to think. "The demon Savurise, had snuck into you, and made you overdrive while you were reviving your friends," Cicerone said, while he started to fade. "Now you must find the place that you revived them, and-" Cicerone stopped his sentence, as a sharp pain had gone into him. He screeched, and faded away. Than an evil voice came in. It was laughing. "Who are you?!" Silver yelled, standing up. "You should know me, Silver," it said. "I know you." Silver flipped around, and saw a dark shape in the shadows. She looked a little closer, and a black demon came out, with an evil smile on its face. "You're Savurise!" Silver said, stepping back a few steps. "Get away from me!" Silver yelled. Savurise stalked towards her. "No, Silver. Your my puppet now," Savurise growled evilly. "The bait." Then he shot forward, and he half turned into mist. The mist swarmed around Silver, and flew into her. Silver gasped, and fell to her knees. "Thank you, Silver. You will be the perfect thing to use as a lure," Savurise said, floating back into the shadows. Silver collapsed to the floor, gasping like a fish out of water.

"Heihachi! I saw Silver go into that cave!" Komachi yelled, pointing at the cave in the mountain side. They stopped walking for a minute, and then a huge scream sounded around them. "That was Silver!" Heihachi yelled, and began running again. They arrived at the cave in about five minutes, but when they got to Silver, it was almost too late. Heihachi ran to Silver's side, and moved her onto her back. When they all had gathered around Silver, they saw a black line type thing on her neck. "What is that?" Kiku asked. Kyuzo knew what it was. "It's poison. From the demon Savurise," Kyuzo said, instantly kneeling by Silver. He put his hand on her neck, and then jerked his hand back. "Don't touch her. The poison will spread," Kyuzo said, looking at his hand. He saw something black on it, and saw it fade away. He started thinking for a plan to get it out of her. "Heihachi, what are we going to do?" Komachi said, looking at him. "We need to get her back to the village," Heihachi said, getting up. Kiku picked her up gently, and they all started walking out. Except for Kyuzo, who stayed behind in the cave. When they got into the light, Silver slowly opened her eyes slowly. "Silver!" Kiku said, carefully laying her down on the ground. He stepped to the side, as Heihachi crouched next to her. "Silver, oh God, are you okay?" Heihachi said. Silver put up her hand shakily. "Hey…" she whispered before her hand fell again. Kiku was about to pick her up again, when Kyuzo interrupted him. "We don't have time to walk," he said. He began to charge, and then me to walk," he said. He began to charge, and then **he** began to morph. And before they knew it, he had turned half dragon. Then he picked up Silver, and flew into the sky. "I'll meet you there," Kyuzo said, before taking off again. "Did he just-" Komachi began, speechless. "Yes, he did," Kanbei said. Heihachi said; "He's part dragon as well."

**Sorry if this was also a short chapter! But I thought that this was a good par to end this chapter! :P RxR, please! The next chapter should be out soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter SEVEN!

Kyuzo flew through the sky, about fifty or sixty miles per hour. He held Silver in his arms, shivering. When a giant bird flew past them, Kyuzo was sent flying into the branches of a very tall tree that had so rudely grown overly large. Even though the impact knocked his breath away, he held onto Silver tightly. Silver cried out in pain as one of the branched scratched her back. When Kyuzo got out of the tree, he carefully check Silver's back. Blood was coming out pretty quick. But that's not at all the worst thing about it. The blood was mixed with poison. Kyuzo stared at the blood for a moment, than it all came back to him. When that demon poisoned her, the poison started mixing in with her blood. And the impact that they just had with the tree, it cut open Silver's back, and caused more pain then it should have, because Silver's skin was tenderer, which is surprising. Anyway, Kyuzo had pressed his hand back on the wound, and flew about one-hundred miles per hour. (You're going over the speed limit! XD)

Kyuzo landed heavily, five yards from the Kanna village. He stumbled for a moment, 'cause, you **should **all know that when you fly or don't move your legs for a long time, they become a little rubbery. When he got his legs "back", he started running into the Kanna village. "Hey! I need help!" Kyuzo yelled looking around, but there was no answer. "Hello?" Kyuzo said a little more suspicious. _Where are you all, people?_ Kyuzo thought angrily. He growled, and started walking to a building. He knocked on the door loudly. No answer. Kyuzo growled again, and knocked on more doors. Every time he knocked, there was no answer. Until, he got to the building by the river. Silver's favorite place. He knocked on the door, ever so loudly. But, this time, an old woman appeared in the door way. "Yes?" the old woman asked. Kyuzo let out the air that he was holding in the entire time that he was there. "I really need help," Kyuzo said. Then replaced it with; "No, **she **needs help." Kyuzo was holding Silver in his arms, and she was shivering even harder than before. "Oh my! Quick- bring her inside!" The woman said. She ushered him inside, and motioned for him to lay her down again. Setsu, the woman that I'm talking about, looked at Silver's throat. She inspected the black lines that were spreading around. The old woman thought for a moment, then looked at Kyuzo. "She's in bad shape," she said. Kyuzo didn't know what to think. He didn't love Silver, he already has someone to love, but he liked how Silver was brave, and more of a fighter girl, than a girl that would be forced to stay home and do the cleaning, cooking, exc. Kyuzo knew that Silver wouldn't have it. She was too stubborn for someone to make her stay home. He got up, and walked outside for a moment. He watched the sunset, and thought about where the others were. Just then, he saw Heihachi and Kiku running over, with Komachi on Kiku's shoulder. "Where's Silver?" Komachi called. Kyuzo used his head to point to the house. Komachi hopped off of Kiku's shoulder, and ran into the house. Just then, something screeched, and burst through the top of the roof. Kyuzo, Heihachi and Kiku all jumped. A little bit. And Silver was flying over the top of the house's roof. She looked around, and saw Heihachi. She stared at him, and then smiled. But, no one saw her smile. "HEIHACHI!" Silver screamed, and went as fast as lightning. She flew to Heihachi, and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "WAH!" Heihachi yelped, wriggling around. "Heihachi!" Komachi yelped, as she ran out the door. "HEIHACHI!" Silver yelled again. But when the little group saw Silver's face, she was bursting with joy. "Oh, Heihachi, I'm so glad to see you!" Silver exclaimed, as she hugged Heihachi close to her, and spun around in circles. Then, she stopped flying, and slowly descended to the ground, with a woozy Heihachi by her side. "Oh… My…" Heihachi said woozily, and swooned in some circles for a while. Silver giggled, and went up to Kyuzo. He looked at her, and she looked into his eyes. Then she pulled him close, and pecked in friendly on the cheek. When Silver pulled back, Kyuzo held one hand to his cheek, blushing furiously. "What-what was that for?" he whispered, his eyes bugging out. Silver smiled. "For helping me out," Silver said. She hugged Kiku, and went back to Heihachi. "C'mon. You coming'?" Silver said, holding Heihachi's hand. "Where to?" he said, walking with her. "Up there," Silver said, pointing towards a river. Heihachi nodded, liking the look of the river. "let's go," Heihachi said, beginning to trot with Silver. Silver smiled, as they left. Kiku looked after them, then looked at Kyuzo, and laughed. Kyuzo's eyes were still a little buggy, and he was still blushing. Silver turned her head, and winked at Kiku, Komachi, and Kyuzo. _Ahh, Kyuzo. Won't you ever get used to that?_ Silver thought. She giggled.

**I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE! FORGIVE ME! **

**Anywho, what did you think? Good? Sorry if it's short. I'm in a writing block, and with homework and chores, and my brothers and sisters, it's hard for me to get on the computer to write. Okay. Next chapter, coming soon (?)!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter EIGHT!

Ranijra sat on the door steps and watched the sun rise. _Ah… It's so beautiful._ She thought. Then, all of a sudden a little furry shape was on her lap. Ranijra jumped a little bit, and looked down. She smiled, when she saw a little gray and white bunny sitting on her lap. It was staring into her eyes, and its nose was twitching about 30 miles per minute (:3) Ranijra smiled, and said happily and quietly, "Hello there little bunny. How are you?" She stroked the rabbit's soft head, and the rabbit pressed its head against her hand. Ranijra smiled, and picked up the rabbit. She nuzzled her nose with its nose, and it seemed to smile. Ranijra smiled again, and put the rabbit down. She watched it hop away back into the bushes, when she heard a pained shout. Ranijra thought that it sounded like Heihachi. She got up, and ran into the bushes. And when she got there, she saw one of the most funniest things you could see. "BFF-HAHAHAHA!" Ranijra laughed, her sides almost splitting open. "Oh my gosh, Heihachi! Your getting beat up by a girl!" Silver, who was currently pinning Heihachi down, (they were wrestling you see) and looked up. "Is that any surprise?" Silver said smirking. Heihachi grumbled, and pushed Silver off of him. "That's enough training for now," he said, brushing himself off. He walked away, but Silver and Ranijra could see that his face was beat red. "Hey, good luck!" Silver called, and blew a kiss to him. He blushed harder, and turned around. He smiled, and pretended to catch the kiss. Then he held his hand that he caught the kiss with, and put it to his cheek. Then he winked at her, and turned around and began walking again. Silver seemed to be in a trance, when Ranijra noticed her again. "Hey Silver? Are you there? Hello?" she giggled. "Huh?" Silver said, fetching herself back. "Oh. Uh…" Silver said. She shook her head, and walked into the woods. "Oh c'mon Silver! We all know that you and Heihachi are in-" Ranijra never got to finish her sentence, when she heard Silver scream. "Oh no!" Ranijra ran after Silver, and peeked through some bushes, and gasped. She saw Silver being held by the throat by a machine looking demon dragon. It was smiling, and then it noticed Ranijra. It stared at her with its blood red eyes. And it smiled. "Hello Ranijra," it said, dropping Silver to the ground. Ranijra's eyes shot wide open, and she turned and ran as fast as her legs would take her. She could feel something right behind her, but before she could look to see what it was, she heard that demon talk again. "Why are you running from me?" it said, its voice scratchy. Ranijra screamed, and ran faster. Then she ran into another demon. It snatched her up, and held her arms against her body. "Let me go!" she screamed. The demons chuckled. "Why? This is entertaining," the one that held her laughed. Ranijra became mad, and lashed out with her foot. It caught the second demon right in the gut. It screeched in pain, and dropped Ranijra. She fell onto her back, then she scrambled up onto her feet, and ran again. The first demon was in a rage, and smacked the second demon in the face. "Why did you let her go, you idiot?!" it roared. The second demon rubbed his cheek, and scowled. "She kicked me," he whispered. "So what? Don't tell me that she hurt you!" the first demon scowled. The second one didn't answer, and just looked away. The first one growled and began chasing after Ranijra.

Ranijra was gasping for air by the time she reached the house. She burst in, and fell to her knees. "What happened?" Kyucho said by her side in an instant. "It… It's Silver! The demons… They… They're going to kill her!" Ranijra gasped out the words in panic. "We have to go get her!" Kyucho said, getting up. Ranijra tried to get up too, but fell to the ground when she did. Kyucho picked her up, and took her to her room, and laid her on her bed. "No…" Ranijra whispered as Kyucho began leaving the room. He knew she was dreaming, but still didn't like leaving her there. He looked ahead again, and ran out the door. When he began to gain some altitude, he spread out his large wings and took the sky.

Silver lay on a hard cold, floor with blood seeping from a wound on her head.

"Ugh…." She moaned, getting into a sitting position. She put one of her hands to the blood on her head, and looked around. She was in a cave. _How the hay (hell) did I get here? What happened?_ Silver thought. She shook her head, and tried to stand up, but something was holding her down. Even though she had dragon eyes, her vision was fuzzy so it was hard to see. She slid her hand down her leg and to her ankle, and found that a chain was clutching it. She gripped onto the chain, and started to charge up her energy, and the chain snapped. She pulled the latch off her ankle, and rubbed where the chain had burned her skin. She stood up, still a little wobbly. An evil laugh bounded around the room. Silver leaped around, and came face to face with red eyes. Silver wasn't scared, or startled. She just stared at the eyes, with great anger.

"Why am I here?" she snarled. The eyes squinted and a smile appeared below them.

"Because you're my sister," the face snickered. Silver growled, and stepped forward.

"My brother is at home, safe and sound with my parents," she rumbled. The demon stepped out of its hiding spot. Silver almost choked at the sight that she saw.

"Narino?! What the hay are you doing here?! What happened to you?!" Silver exclaimed. The demon's face became saddened.

"Silver… They took me… They hurt me, sissy!" the small demon wailed, and ran forward and wrapped his arms around Silver's waist. Silver embraced him. How dare they! Those… Those ********! How dare they torture her little brother! He was only a child. A laughed erupted in the shadows, and Silver turned around. Narino hid behind his sister's leg, and tried to hide from the it.

"G-go away!" Narino wailed. Silver laid her hand on his head.

"Who's there?!" Silver snarled, her dragon fangs glaring white in the darkness. Another demon walked out of the shadows, grinning.

"Hello Silver," it snarled. Silver scowled. Then, Narino screeched, as a demon leaped from behind, and grabbed his throat.

"NO!" Silver exclaimed loudly, trying to grab her 5 year old brother back.

"GIVE HIM BACK, YOU *******!" Silver roared. The demon smiled, it's long fangs showing. He put his mouth near Narino's ear.

"Say goodbye," it smiled, and crushed Narino's throat. He screamed, and went limp as blood trickled out of his mouth. Silver stood there, shuddering. She opened her mouth to scream 'bloody murder', but no words would come out. She stared at her brother's eyes, and they looked up at her. She saw one last spark of life, before his eyes turned grey and glazed over.

"Wow, looks like that little weakling couldn't even take a little blow. What a waste of time," the demon snarled while smiling, and dropped the dead 5 year old. Silver reached her arm out lowly to her dead brother, shaking violently.

"N…no…" Silver stammered quietly. The demon broke out into a full demon laugh. Silver's hands were balled into fists, and a red aura surrounded her.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Silver screeched. Her eyes become red, and she began going into her dragon form. The demon was un-impressed, until he saw something that looked like horns appearing from the sides of Silver's head. She burst out into a large energy swarm, and she was letting out an ear-piercing screech as she began to form into something.

~oOo~

Kyuzo flew to the demon's secret headquarters, and reached the dungeon. But everything was blown away, including Kyuzo, as an earsplitting screech erupted. When he was able to see into what was left in the dungeon. He saw a demon, shielding itself from two inch claws. But then the claws shredded the demon's stomach, exposing its ribs. It screeched in agony, and fell dead.

"YOU WILL ALL DIE FOR KILLING MY BROTHER!" Silver screeched. Kyuzo gasped in horror. Silver had become… A demon!

**Oh my gawd! I'm SO sorry for this being so late! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! DX Please tell me what you think! And yes. Silver's brother did die. I know it seems really cruel to kill a 5 year old, but that was the only thing that I could think of that would get Silver into her REAL form. :/ So, yeah. This took over two months to write because of writers block.**

**Silver: Um, why does Kyuzo care so much about me?**

**Wolfia Thunderas: Because. You two are kin, remember? You both have dragon DNA? So, your kin. :3**

**Silver: Oh. Huh. Okay**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE COMING OUT SOON! I'M LISTENING TO INSPIRATIONAL MUSIC TO HELP ME WRITE, SO IT SHOULDN'T BE TOO LONG TO GET OUT CHAPTER NINE! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Silver ripped through every single demon she could see, tearing out its insides, breaking all of its bones, or even worse. She didn't care though. She just wanted every single one of them dead. Gone. Forever. She let out another ear-shattering screech, and snapped a demon's back in half, with its back bone poking out from the skin in its back.

"Silve!" Kyuzo screamed. Silver looked up, and saw Kyuzo flying above her. He looked like a demon to her, so she leaped into the air, and shot an energy blast at him, catching him in the face. He winced as he hit the ground. He winced when he sat up, and his chest was only smashed by a raged demon on top of him. Silver smashed her fists into Kyuzo's face repeatedly, and Kyuzo couldn't do anything about it.

"YOU… KILLED…. MY…. BROTHER!" Silver screeched, and cracked Kyuzo's jaw. He felt it snap. He screamed in pain, and his head lolled back in agony. Silver snarled, and stood there watching him for some time. Then she grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and held him up.

"You won't…. Be able… to hurt… anyone ever… AGAIN!" Silver screamed, and threw Kyuzo hundreds of feet away. He smashed into the ground, barely even alive. He opened his eyes weakly, to find a red eyed Silver standing over him. She turned black, and the only thing visible, was her red eyes.

"S…Silver…" Then Kyuzo fainted.

~oOo~

Silver watched Kyuzo, still barely keeping onto any sanity left.

"SILVER!" Silver turned around, and saw a very familiar guy standing there, gawking in fear. It was Heihachi!

"Hei…Heihachi..?" Silver stammered quietly. He knew what to do. Heihachi ran forward, and hugged Silver,


	10. URGENT

_**URGENT!**_

_Okay guys. I might be stopping The Dragoness Reviver for a little while. I'm in a huge writers block! I'M SO SORRY! But I will continue it. Later. So, yeah. DON'T START HATING ON ME PLEAASE! I want to thank all of my fans that are keeping me going though. You are awesome. :3 _

_ ~Wolfia Thunderas_


End file.
